Fifteen Minutes Princess
by momoka-sha
Summary: Harusnya di drama ini gue jadi Pangeran. KENAPA INI MALAH JADI PUTERINYA!/"Nggak papa, Nar. Elo 'kan pendek. Cocok main jadi cewek." "Se-Semangat ya, Naruto. K-kamu pasti bisa!" Gue pun gantung diri/Warning Inside/NH.AU/Another Humor from me, I guess.


Matahari kayaknya lagi ngajakin gue berantem. Pagi-pagi udah nyelonong masuk ke kamar gue dan main serobot jatah tidur ganteng gue aja. Otomatis gue bangun. Diem. Roh gue belum terkumpul seutuhnya. Mereka tampaknya masih melayang-layang di alam mimpi. Ya mau gimana, mimpi gue emang lagi asik banget sih, ya. Mimpi beduaan sama Hinata di pantai sepi, nunggu matahari tenggelam. Pas udah mau _kissing scene_, gue malah bangun. Sialan. Bahkan di mimpi, hidup gue nggak suka liat gue bahagia dikit aja.

Gue masih diem. Mata berkunang-kunang ngeliatin depan—pemandangan pintu kamar gue. Separo ngeraba, gue ambil jam di atas laci kamar.

.

07.00 am

.

.

Gue ngucek-ngucek mata, garuk-garuk rambut, ngecek jam lagi.

.

.

**07.00 am**

.

.

_Krik_. Hening beberapa saat sebelum gue sadar jam berapa sekarang, jam berapa gue (_seharusnya_) masuk sekolah dan kenyataan bahwa harusnya gue udah leha-leha di sekolah sekarang. Tapi gue masih diem. Belum konek kalo—

ANJRIT GUE TELAT!

**x x x**

{**Fifteen Minutes Princess**}

Fiksi oleh **momoka-sha** dengan karakter yang dipinjam dari **Masashi Kishimoto.**

**AU**. Non-EYD/Using daily/non-formal language**. Bahasa Elo-Gue**.Mohon maaf jika ada ke **OOC-an**, **Kegilaan**, dan **keabalan** tingkat tinggi. Ah, maaf juga jika ada **_typo_ **yang terlewat *nangis sujud*

_'Harusnya di drama ini gue jadi Pangeran. KENAPA INI MALAH JADI PUTERINYA?/"Nggak papa, Nar. Elo 'kan pendek. Cocok main jadi cewek." "Se-Semangat ya, Naruto. K-kamu pasti bisa!" Gue pun gantung diri.'_

**Romance/Humor**.

Dan ya, ini **Naruto x Hinata**

**Selamat Membaca!**

**x x x**

Siang ini datar banget. Kelas hening, hening, hening. Anak-anak tidur, tidur, tidur. Gue? Nggak begitu peduli. Daripada ngeliat _power point_ tanpa penjelasan yang isinya jelas sama dengan modul pelajaran ekonomi, atau memperhatikan kondisi kelas, gue lebih suka memandangi sosok yang sedang duduk rapi di sebelah gue. Mungkin itu satu-satunya kebahagiaan di hidup gue, yaitu seorang Hyuuga Hinata dikirim sang Dewa buat hidup dan dapet kursi di sebelah meja gue. Gue bosen? Tinggal pandangin wajahnya, langsung _mood_ gue membaik total.

Sosok Hyuuga Hinata sedang menandai modulnya dengan spidol warna-warni. Matanya menyimak apa yang tertera di power point dan yang ada di modul. Mungkin mencocokkannya. Jari-jarinya yang mungil itu membalik lembar demi lembar modul ekonomi jahanam miliknya. Dan saat ia tidak sengaja melihatku, ia akan tersenyum tipis malu-malu dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

.

_**Ckit.**_

Eh, gimana _deskrip_ gue barusan? Caem juga seorang Naruto bisa bikin deskripsi keren macam itu.

.

Ngomong-ngomong, gue masih bete dengan kejadian tadi pagi. Gue udah ngibrit ke sekolah, taunya jam pelajaran pertama kosong. Si Kakashi lagi sibuk ngurusin sesuatu tentang _class meeting_ katanya. Lagi, gue nggak begitu peduli.

'**KRIIING**!' Bel pulang berbunyi.

Asoy banget. Baru mikir dikit udah bel pulang ternyata. Gue langsung nyelempangin tas gue (_karena pada dasarnya dari tadi gue nggak ngeluarin buku apa-apa, jadi nggak perlu beberes_), make sepatu gue—_iya, gue emang dari tadi cekeran waktu duduk_—dan bersiap pulang dengan hati riang gembira.

"YEAH PULANG—""Tunggu sebentar teman-teman!" Kalimat gue dengan seenaknya dipotong oleh mahkluk ijo keturunan kadal yang udah bertengger depan kelas gue. Ada Kakashi di sebelahnya. Gue cuma bisa diem bete. Dengan gerak mundur gue balik lagi ke meja gue, naruh lagi tas gue, ngelepas lagi sepatu gue dan menunggu kepulangan yang sesungguhnya dengan hati gundah gulana. Gue ngelipet wajah dengan gantengnya—berhubung ini _point of view_ gue, terserah gue mau muji diri sendiri semau gue.

"Jadi begini teman-teman ..."

Bla–bla-bla-**masa muda**-bla-bla-bla-**drama class meeting**- bla-bla-bla-**dengan jiwa ksatria**-bla-bla-bla-**tomcat datang**-bla-bla-bla-**drama kita snow white**-bla-bla-bla-**undian**-bla-bla-**uhuk**

Yang terakhir gue harap Lee keselek penghapus papan tulis. Taunya harapan gue harus pupus setelah gue tau kalo tenggorokan dia kering dan dia cuma butuh minum.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong gue merhatiin sosok _ijo_ _klemek-klemek_ di depan gue kok. Yakin. Gue udah dengerin dengan sepenuh hati dan jiwa raga gue. Tapi pada dasarnya Lee emang ngomongnya cepet banget, dia hanya memperlambat saat bagian masa muda (karena disitu dia bakal teriak panjaaaaang), dan gue lihat nggak cuma gue yang pasang wajah cengo. Di sekitar gue anak-anak juga pada pasang muka bego—pertanda mereka nggak bisa nangkep sepenuhnya apa yang dikatakan Lee.

Waktu gue sadar dari lamunan nggak jelas gue, gue memutuskan buat kembali menyimak apa yang dikatakan Lee dan dibeokan oleh Guru Kakashi. Gue kemudian berpikir ini mungkin habis pemungutan suara pemain yang bakal tampil, soalnya si sekertaris kelas, Ino, lagi sibuk ngambilin kertas dari anak-anak. Pinter banget gue ngebaca keadaan. Ah, gue juga harus ikutan ngisi, kayaknya. Maka segera gue sobek secarik kertas dan mengambil pena gue. Bersiap menulis.

Sebelum nulis, gue kepikiran kalo Hinata yang jadi puteri, dan gue yang jadi pangeran. Keren abis kalo gue **yang bakal** jadi pangeran tampan **yang bakal** nyium Hinata **yang bakal** bikin hidup gue lebih indah beberapa taun kedepan. _Yeah, all hail_ '**yang bakal**' ! Oh, oke, gue mulai nge_random_. Sebelum gue malah nulis yang enggak-enggak di kertas voting gue, gue segera aja nulis;

**Pangeran: Naruto**

**Snow White: Hinata**

Gue diem. Kayaknya kurang gimana gitu kalo gue cuma ngisi pangeran sama putrinya aja. Jadi gue lirik Sasuke dan teman-teman yang duduk nggak jauh dari gue—w_ell_, jumlah cowok lebih banyak di kelas gue, jadinya gampang nemuin begundal-begundal macam mereka di kelas gue—dan gue nyengir dikit liat wajah mereka yang entah kenapa juga terlihat menyimpan rahasia dari gue. Liat aja si Kiba mukanya nahan ketawa, membuat dia keliatan kayak preman mesum. Gue penasaran mereka bakal ngapain.

_Anyway_, gue nyengir dan dengan puas nulis;

**Pohon 3: Sasuke**

Semoga voting gue ngaruh yaowoh. Gue pengen dia keliatan nista, sekali setaun aja. Plis.

_Err, emang gue ngomong sama siapa barusan?_

Ino ngambil kertas gue. Menyiratkan kalo gue udah bisa kembali ke dunia abnormal gue lagi. Atau itu menurut gue aja? Suka-suka gue deh.

Jadi gue memutuskan untuk tidur aja. Siapa tahu mimpi tadi pagi bisa lanjut siang ini, 'kan? Hidup gue bakal canggih banget kalo bisa gitu. Tapi walau kemungkinan kecil, nggak ada salahnya, deh, dicoba. Gue mulai membaringkan wajah ke meja. Nggak mau buru-buru, gue pernah kejeduk dulu gara-gara terlalu bersemangat buat nyelonong tidur. Tapi, seperti tadi pagi, hidup gue kayaknya nggak suka liat gue bahagia dikit aja.

Gue baru mau merem saat tiba-tiba si semangat membara serba ijo teriak keras banget nembus kuping gue;

"NARUTO, KAMU JADI _SNOW WHITE_! SELAMAT YA!"

.

.

Ngik.

Gue mendadak asma.

_.  
_

_Dafuq_? Apaan barusan?

.

.

Dunia gue berenti berjalan. Pun otak gue juga kayaknya butuh siaran ulang.

Gue jadi apa, tadi?

.

.

.

Gue bangkit berdiri dengan dramatis. Pengen ngelempar meja tapi masih sayang tangan gue. Mejanya dari besi, susah ditarik apalagi dilempar. Mata gue ngeliat di papan tulis. Nama gue ada di sebelah kolom _Snow White_. Sekelas ketawa. Terutama cowok-cowok biadab yang ngaku jadi sahabat-sahabat gue. Gue yakin mereka yang ngerjain gue. Dan muka si Sasuke sumpah pengen gue jotos abis. Dia pasti biang dari semua keabsurdan ini. Dan dengan sadisnya dia bilang ke gue;

"Nggak papa, Nar. Elo 'kan pendek. Cocok kok main jadi cewek."

Mental gue teraniyaya sama kata-kata barusan. Oke, gue mungkin emang cowok terpendek di kelas. Sama Hinata aja gue sama tingginya. Itu yang ngebuat gue ragu ngedeketin dia. Takut dia _illfeel_. Tapi 'kan sebenernya nggak gini juga ngerjainnyaaaaaaa. Mau dibawa kemana wajah-**uhuk**-ganteng nan imut gue ini? Mau dibawa kemana harga diri gue? Masa depan gue? Kisah cinta gue? KEMANA ... ?

Hidup gue makin ancur saat gue liat Hinata ngelirik gue, mukanya nahan ketawa. Tapi kemudian tersenyum samar, keliatan banget dia malah setuju gue jadi _Snow White_. Sekelas demen banget ngerjain gue, ternyata. Bahkan orang yang gue taksir juga ikutan ngerjain gue dan dengan entengnya bilang; "Se-Semangat ya Naruto. Err, ... K-kamu pasti bisa!"

Kemudian gue gantung diri.

**x x x**

Gue stress. Abis-abisan. Gue belum bisa terima bahwa gue bakal jadi penganut _gender bender_ dan seorang homo sekaligus dalam satu drama _class meeting_. Durasi 15 menit akan menghancurkan hidup gue minimal 15 tahun kedepan. _Sungguh menyenangkan_. Dan yang paling miris adalah sekarang gue menemukan diri gue sedang menggenggam naskah sambil menegakkan badan saat Hinata mengukur ukuran baju yang akan pas dengan kostumku.

**Catet**.

1. Orang yang harusnya jadi puteri gue malah ngebikinin gue baju.

2. Dari nomor 1, puteri gue berubah jadi kacung.

3. Dari nomor 1, gue yang macho ini sekarang **adalah puterinya**.

—_yang terakhir paling menyayat hati gue_.

Gue menangis tertahan dalam hati. Meratapi nasib gue yang nggak tau kapan mujurnya. Mungkin, waktu lebaran monyet kali ya? Atau waktu gue mati dan para cecunguk yang ngerjain gue nggak ngikutin gue masuk surga,

Oke, sebenernya agak jahat.

Oh, mungkin kalian pada penasaran. Siapa pangerannya? Penasaran, 'kan? Gue anggep apapun ekspresi kalian sekarang, itu artinya iya (_yea, lagi, cerita gue, semau gue_). Jadi ada orang yang cukup beruntung berpasangan dengan gue yang rupawan ini buat jadi pangeran. Sial buat gue sih sebenernya. Mengingat kalau seberapa pun beruntungnya dia, gue tetep cowok dan dia tetep cowok. Artinya, kita sebenernya sama-sama sial dunia-akherat jadi peran utama di drama-**uhuk**-_jahanam_-_class meeting_ ini.

Dia **Hyuuga Neji**.

Yaudah sih, kaget boleh, tapi jangan jejeritan gitu juga baca namanya Neji. Iya, gue ngerti kalian pasti nggak kebayang manusia minim ekspresi —setelah Sasuke—macam dia bakal berakting. Gue jamin diantara kalian ada yang udah mules nahan mual hanya dengan ngebayangin aja. Gue kebayangnya sih dia bakal muncul dengan nada kayak mau baca pidato ala Pak RT waktu tujuh belasan di kampung gue—yang sumpah datar abis—dan dia bakal nyium gue _ending-_nya.

Sial. Gue baru keinget dia bakal nyium gue.

.

.

.

Oh**. Sial**.

.

.

.

"ENGGAK MUNGKIIIN ... !"

Gue njerit. Agak alay. Satu ruangan hening ngeliatin gue. Membatu, ada beberapa dari mereka yang ngejatuhin barang-barang yang mereka pegang dan melakukan hal-nggak-penting-lainnya-saat-kaget. Satu detik. Dua detik. Mereka mulai nyuekin gue dan balik ke pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Kecuali Sasuke dan Sai yang ngurusin _setting_, sih. Mereka dari tadi memang udah _swt_ duluan ngeliat kelakuan gue. Dasar dua bersaudara super cuek. Ah, dan di seberang sana, gue ngeliat Neji. Mukanya lebih horror dari muka depresi gue. Kayaknya dia juga stress. Nggak kebayang gue, drama ini ibarat ngobral harga diri dan nama belakang 'Hyuuga'-nya sekaligus.

Gue jadi inget ekspresi dia begitu tau kalau dia yang jadi pangeran. Daripada gue yang langsung berdiri, gue ngeliat muka dia langsung pucet. Kayaknya roh dia langsung ninggalin tubuhnya gitu aja. Dan apa yang dilakukan sahabat-sahabat cowok gue yang baik hati dan dermawan itu? Mereka ketawa. Nepuk-nepuk bahu Neji puas—ketawa tambah kenceng.

Psikopat banget.

"Em, ... Naruto, nggak apa-apa?" ada suara malaikat nyapa telinga gue. Apa saking stressnya gue langsung mati? Oh, bukan, ternyata itu suara dari Hinata yang kini udah melipat dan membereskan perlengkapannya. Tubuh mungil—walau nggak lebih mungil dari gue, sayangnya—Hinata menyebelahi gue. Dia melirik naskah gue sambil tersenyum tipis. Dengan perlahan dia ambil naskah dari tangan gue, baca beberapa dialog, kemudian ngeliat gue dengan canggung.

"A-Aku rasa akan sangat menarik kalau Naruto berperan sebagai _Snow White_. Walau memalukan, em... yang penting Naruto bisa menghibur orang, 'kan?" Hinata berkata lirih di akhir kalimatnya. Gue diem. Selain emang gue lagi mengagumi wajahnya dia yang memang hampir gue lakukan setiap saat, gue juga merenungi kalimatnya.

Menghibur orang?

Gue baru kepikiran sekarang.

"A-anoo, se-semangat, ya, Naruto!" Hinata menyemangati gue dan sejurus kemudian sudah berbalik pergi—berlalu. Tapi kata-kata dia cukup ngebuat gue super-duper-merasa-lebih-baik daripada tadi. Setidaknya tingkat stress gue dari bunuh diri sekarang juga, berubah jadi bunuh diri entar aja. Masih sama-sama bunuh diri, sih. Tapi setidaknya ini beda.

**x x x**

Emak gue sadis banget emang. Begitu tahu gue berperan jadi _Snow White_, dia langsung ketawa ngakak dan bawa semua temen yang dia kenal buat nontonin gue. Liat beliau sekarang ada di kursi depan, dengan kamera di tangan dan melirik ke arah belakang panggung. Bikin gue punya perasaan gue bakal mati malu lebih cepat daripada yang seharusnya.

Ngomong-ngomong, gue udah ada di _gymnasium_ sekolah gue yang udah disulap jadi panggung buat drama. Kursi-kursi, sialnya, penuh terisi sama siswa maupun non-siswa (guru dan teman-temannya). Kelas lain sudah mementaskan drama mereka. Sejauh ini saingan terberat dari kelas sebelah, 11-A3. Mereka mementaskan Romeo dan Juliet. Sesuai undian mereka.

Walau pemeran utama wanitanya sumpah alay dalam arti yang sesungguhnya, maksud gue, gue nggak sengaja ngeliat dia monyong dalam beberapa dialognya, tapi, yah, _setting_nya niat banget. Mereka ngebuat tower yang beneran realis. Mirip sama aslinya. Gue bisa liat si Sasuke jengah dan langsung ke belakang panggung buat ngebagusin barang-barang _setting_nya. Keliatan banget jiwa Uchiha-nya yang nggak pernah mau kalah itu udah bergelora murka di badannya.

Dan disinilah gue. Dengan dandanan mendekati waria pasar kembang—oke, agak tragis. Maksud gue, dandanan cewek ala Snow White, gue berdiri di samping panggung, menunggu giliran dialog gue. Sambil nunggu, gue ngeliatin penampilan gue. Ternyata Sasuke bener, gue cocok dipakein baju cewek. Sedih banget. Mana yang ngasih gue _make-up_ tadi Hinata. Antara malu dan deg-degan tadi.

Dan waktu berjalan super cepat. Setelah kejadian gue masuk dan langsung jadi bahan tertawaan pertama kali, kini gue udah tidur aja habis makan apel beracun. Lima belas menit itu terlalu cepat. Super cepat malah. Secepat jantung gue yang udah berdetak ngalor-ngidul saking groginya. Lebih tepatnya, grogi karena gue nggak siap harus kehilangan keperawanan **bibir gue** demi drama nggak jelas ini. Jadi gue memilih merem. Mirip orang yang udah siap pasrah menyambut kematian.

'_Buset, Neji muntah-muntah, tuh! Gimana?'_

'_Neji sakit? Mampus Neji pingsan!'_

'_Hah? Demam terus pingsan? Ini terus siapa yang jadi pangeraaaaaaaan?' _

Gue langsung membuka mata mendengar suara-suara dari belakang panggung itu. _God_. Kalo Neji nggak ada terus drama kelasnya gimana? Mana hasil drama mau diambil nilai buat pelajaran Bahasa sekalian, lagi. Gue 'kan udah remidi tiga kali tapi belum tuntas KKM jugaaaaaaa. Aduh, Dewa, plis, sekali ini aja baik sama gue. Tolong banget. Gue udah rela-relain obral harga diri buat mentasin drama ini, nih.

Tapi gue tiba-tiba denger langkah kaki mendekati ranjang (?) gue. Doa gue cuma satu; jangan sampe yang nggantiin Neji itu Lee. Gue mending lompat terus salto keluar dari gerbang sekolah sekalian aja _deh_ kalo gitu ceritanya. Tapi gue akhirnya memilih untung diam dan tetap belagak kalem. Sampai orang yang _nggak-tau-siapa_ itu akhirnya udah sampe deket banget ke gue.

Gue entah kenapa, mungkin atas dorongan napsu penasaran gue, gue ngebuka mata lagi. Orang yang udah duduk di sebelah gue juga jadi ikut kaget ngeliat gue buka mata horror gitu. Eh kok—

"Hinata?" Gue bangun dan duduk. Belum sampai adegan ciuman, _Snow White_ udah hidup duluan. Gue malah baru konek tentang fakta itu beberapa detik setelah aksi bodoh gue. Hinata juga diem ngeliatin gue. Kemungkinan besar dia syok. Tapi gimana gue nggak kaget, yang main jadi pangeran itu Hinata, yang, yah, gue tahu dia hapal mati dialognya—secara dia sering ngebantu Neji ngapalin naskah.

Tapi tetep—

.

HINATA?

.

Hinata jadi pangeran?

.

**Catet**.

1. Orang yang harusnya jadi puteri gue malah ngebikinin gue baju.

2. Dari nomor 1, puteri gue berubah jadi kacung.

3. Dari nomor 1, gue yang macho ini sekarang adalah puterinya.

4. Dari nomor 2, **puteri gue** berubah jadi** pangeran**.

_Oh yeah, nggak keren abis_.

.

_Anyway_, penonton udah mulai ngakak liat gue sama Hinata malah cuma adep-adepan konyol. Gue bisa ngeliat tangan Sasuke udah melakukan _ultimate face palm_ dari tadi. Gue juga pengen kayak gitu—atau paling enggak berubah jadi jin dan masuk dalam botol. Intinya, gue udah super malu dan pengen pergi **sekarang juga** dari sini.

"A—AH! Puteriku sudah bangun rupanya! Kekuatan cinta ternyata lebih kuat dari kelihatannya!" Hinata berimprovisasi dan menuntun gue bangun. Tapi apa daya rok panjang gue (_yang jelas kepanjangan karena dirancang buat orang yang, _ehem_, lebih tinggi dari gue_) keinjek sepatu hak tinggi gue dan—

.

.

**BRUK**

**.**

**.**

Gue jatuh dengan posisi kepala duluan. Gepeng.

.

.

Astaga. Bunuh. Aja. Gue.

**x x x**

Gue masih nggak percaya. Gue lagi minum es jeruk di luar saat Kiba datang sambil ngakak terus nepuk-nepuk pundak gue dan bilang kalo kelas gue jadi juara drama _class meeting_. Kata juri genre humornya kerasa banget. Cacat parah. Padahal niatnya kami mau ngebuat drama romantis-termehek-mehek gitu, malah dibilang drama humor. Mungkin karena bawaan muka pemainnya yang dasarnya muka-muka pantas diketawain, kali, ya.

_Anyway_, tetep aja kelas kami menang.

Lapangan mendadak heboh saat anak-anak kelas gue dateng dan ngerubungin gue. Ada yang nyelametin. Ada yang malah ngegampar gue—katanya nggak tahan liat muka gue (_Hubungannya apa coba_?). Ada yang malah ngejambakin gue. Gue tebak niat mereka lebih ke nyiksa gue daripada ngasih gue ucapan selamat. Gue masih berusaha menyelamatkan diri dari kerumunan bocah edan kelas 11-A4 saat Sai dateng nyeret gue agak keluar. Membuat kerumunan heing mendadak.

"Ada penyelamat lo yang dapet gelar pemain terbaik, tuh. Selametin sono!" Sai melirik ke arah gadis yang memang nggak begitu jauh dari kerumunan. Gue jadi ikut ngeliatin gadis itu, Hinata. Begitu tahu kalau dia diliatin, segera aja dia nundukkin kepala malu.

Aduh, imut banget.

"Err, em ..." gue diem. Sasuke, Kiba dan Sai tiba-tiba aja nendang gue emosi dari belakang. Kayaknya nggak suka ngeliat gue jadi terbata-bata gitu. Gue pun hanya bisa ngasih pandangan dengki aja ke mereka dan ngelanjutin kalimat gue,

"Hinata, err, kamu keren banget tadi jadi pangeranku—" gue ngerasa ada yang aneh dari kalimat gue barusan. Gue bilang apa tadi? Hinata jadi pangeran gue?

.

_Ultimate face palm_ berjamaah.

.

Hinata _blushing_. Satu lapangan udah pada ngegodain gue. Gue, begonya, ikutan _blushing_.

.

Parah banget.

.

Gue nggak tau lagi harus ngomong apa. Mulut gue yang biasanya cerewet mendadak nggak mau kerjasama. Ngebetein banget. Tapi gue beneran cuma bisa berdiri kaku di depan Hinata. Dan yang mengambil alih pikiran gue justru roh 'Naruto' lain yang entah gimana caranya bisa keluar dari tubuh gue. Maksud gue, gue juga nggak tahu dapet keberanian dari mana gue bisa ngomong;

"Gimana kalau aku sama kamu jadi puteri dan pangeran beneran aja?"

Ceileh. Gue pake 'aku-kamu', coy. Dan kalian harus lihat reaksi Hinata. Wajahnya langsung merah beneran. Agak serem sebenernya, gue takut dia tiba-tiba pingsan kayak kemarin-kemarin. _Btw_, gue harus ngelanjutin kalimat improvisasi gue keburu basi.

"Tapi, kali ini aku yang jadi pangerannya. Boleh, 'kan?"

Selapangan jejeritan. Jelas ini ceritanya gue lagi nembak Hinata. Sebodo sama tinggi gue yang cuma beda beberapa milimeter dari dia. Atau kata-kata orang tentang muka gue yang cocok didandanin jadi cewek—yang berarti gue nggak macho. Atau tetek bengek lainnya. Gue nggak peduli. Sekarang gue sedang melakukan hal yang sama kayak yang Hinata lakukan tadi di panggung. Gue sedang berimprovisasi, dan gue nggak begitu peduli dengan pendapat orang tentang improvisasi gue.

Dan semuanya kemudian mulai diem. Menunggu jawaban Hinata. Dia kayaknya masih kaget gitu, sebelum akhirnya dia ngangguk.

.

Eh?

.

NGANGGUK _OH MY GOD_!

.

.

Selebrasi! Gue pengen banget ngangkat kaos terus muter keliling lapangan. Pengen. Tapi karena gue sadar kalau itu sangat nggak nyambung dengan posisi kami saat ini, gue nggak jadi selebrasi. Nggak keren aja gitu kalau Hinata lagi tersipu malu, gue malah lonjak-lonjak, angkat kaos, dan keliling lapangan kayak orang mabok. Nggak, nggak. Selain merusak momen, itu namanya semakin menistakan imej gue yang udah rusak duluan gara-gara drama tadi.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong ternyata hidup gue nggak sejahat itu juga ya? Bermula dari kesialan gue, dan berakhir di improvisasi gue.

Ternyata memang ada sesuatu di baik kebodoran hidup gue. Maksud gue, kalo gue nggak berkonyol ria berperan jadi 'puteri', gue nggak mungkin dapet 'puteri' gue yang sebenernya, 'kan?

Oh, terakhir. Tips buat elo-elo yang pengen ngedapetin puteri impian lo dalam drama durasi lima belas menit. Jadilah puteri itu sendiri, dan coba deh, racunin orang yang harusnya berperan jadi pangeran lo. Nggak ngebantu? Yaudah sih terserah gue, 'kan cerita juga cerita gue.

**x x x **

**{Fifteen Minutes Princess: Tamat}**

**x x x **

APA INIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?

Kayaknya saya emang keranjingan humor. Tapi—mungkin _fail_ ya? Muuph :" *menangis tertahan (?) * MAAAF SERIUS KALO MALAH GARING D":

Ini pada dasarnya pakai bahasa sehari-hari, jadi bahasa baku memang menghilang. DAN MAAF KALO MASIH ADA TYPO YAAAAAAAAA. Yaampun itu penyakit udah hampir tiga tahun tetep aja susah ilang *_nangis nggerus_* Dan tips yang terakhir, bukan berarti Naruto ngeracunin Neji kok. Neji emang sakit beneran. Dia stress berlebihan kali ya. Maksudnya si Naru, kalo kasusnya terjadi pada kalian :3

Bagaimana menurut teman-teman?

Mohon review :"3


End file.
